Shinigama's Shadow
by Glenn I
Summary: power feared by even demons, what will this power leaded naruto BIG Harem


Shinigami's Shadow

I don't own Naruto

Chapter.1-Awakening

8 year old Naruto Uzumaki was once again being beaten his sun blonde hair caked in dirt and his own blood, as where his clothes that where torn and ripped. His bright blue eyes beaten black, gashes covered his small body along with multiple broken bones including his right arm, left leg and many others. His attackers 3 male chunin all at the age of 17.

18 year old Kurenai had just finished celebrating her promotion to chunin. She was headed home when she heard the sound of yelling and a muffled scream. Acting on instinct she ran to help.

The attackers had just broken Naruto's other leg and gagged him with his blooded shirt to stop him from screaming. Tears ran down his face "ha-ha. How do you like that demon" said one of the attackers as he kicked naruto in the head.

Kurenai arrived just to see the chunin kick the young boy in the head. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"We're finishing what the Yondaime started, and killing this little demon." he said as he sneered at naruto.

To say that Kurenai was angry was like saying that jiraiya was a pervert, she was pissed. She knew naruto held the kyuubi but she could tell he was no demon, and then to say it was for the man that said he wanted the child treated as a hero was the last straw.

She broke her thoughts "bastards he's just a child" she yelled as she started seals for a genjutsu only to be stop by one of the ninja grabbing her arms and held them from behind her back.

"Hey guys why don't we have some fun with Kurenai before we finish off the demon" said the one holding her arms, with a sadistic smile on his face. Both near naruto look at him making sure he can't run away, and turn back to Kurenai with smiles matching there friend, terrorifing her to what they planned.

Both get up and walk over to the held Kurenai, one pulled out a kunai and cut open her dress revealing her matching crimson-red lace bra and panties. "my god Kurenai you look good" said one the rapists while squeezing her mid-c sized breasts. She tried to scream but the gagged her mouth with her own destroyed dress. One of the other chunin began to rub her nether lips though her panties. Tears ran down her face freely.

Naruto watch as the men that attacked him began to attack the beautiful woman that tried to help him. Tears began a new' No I have to do something' he thought before the darkness claimed his sight.

**DO YOU WISH TO SAVE HER **spoke a voice from the shadows that held great strength

"What who is there naruto" spoke out to the darkness

**DO YOU WISH TO SAVE HER **the voice came again

"Can you save her" naruto asked

**NO I CAN'T BUT YOU CAN **

"What, how I do any thing please I have to protect her" naruto pleaded to the darkness.

**UNDERSTAND TO SAVE HER YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL, BECAUSE THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO TRULLY PROTECT THAT WHICH IS PECIOUS. **

"I'll do any thing to help her"

**HEHE SO LIKE YOUR FATHER, WELL DO AS HE DID AND PROTECT WHAT IS PECIOUS **

Naruto awoke to see Kurenai was held to the ground both bra and panties torn off showing her full breasts. Two of the chunin held her arms while the third was positioned to enter her. Her face was cover in bits of blood and dirt along with a few bruises tears still fell from her eyes.

"To think I get to take your virginity" spoke the chunin between her legs

"NO" all turn to see a now conscious naruto trying to stand with no results" don't you dare that to her"

The chunin began to laugh" of and what are you going to do you little broken demon"

Naruto shut his eyes from pain' how indeed'" Run, naruto, run away" Kurenai shouted.

The chunin looked back to her "shut your mouth bitch" he said and slapped her cross the face.

Seeing this naruto went cold, all the pain he had been feeling was gone and replaced with hatred. "Simple" they look at naruto his eyes still closed" I will protect her" he pauses, then opens hid eyes" by killing you"

All present gasp at the sight. The cerulean blue eyes that held such innocents now cold and hate filled. The pupils turned white, while the whites of the eye turned black, making all remember the legends of the Shingami.

He stood with no trouble" **you die now**" he spoke in a voice similar to the darkness. As he stepped out from behind the building they where behind, showing his now white hair that now reached his upper back. In his hand was a kodachi in an ebony sheath with matching grip. It had red details of the elements, staring with a black sun and ending with a black wave near the tip of the sheath.

"Get off of her" all tensed at the strength in the voice.

"Yah right standing is all a broken demon like you can do" his friends agreed with his logic, remembering breaking his limbs

"Kurenai "she just stare in shock" you may wish to close your eyes"she doesn't respond only stares" ok" he says and disappears.

All but the man holding Kurenai's right arm tense the man across from him notices and grabs his shoulder" hey what's wrong" only for him to fall over dead with a large slash across his chest.

Both curse and draw kunai by the time they reached the fighting stances the chunin that held her other arm fell his head rolling away.

"Bastard, where are you" "right here" he turn to see naruto standing between him and Kurenai. His kodachi gone and replaced with 6ft long scythe ebony like the kodachi but with a white veins running along the length of the shaft.

"Bastard" said the chunin as he lunged at naruto, who did the same. His kunai pierced Naruto's shoulder and naruto hit his. Naruto pushed forward pushing him against a wall and embedding him to it. Naruto took a step back and spoke" this is for hurting Kurenai" as black chakra began to surround his hand.

"Kageshi" (shadow fist) naruto yelled as he pushed his hand into the man's chest only no blood, no wound, nothing till he began to remove his hand which held onto something blue and white, his soul.

Tears fell from Kurenai's eyes not for what happened to her but for how they could push such an innocent child to kill so merciless 'Naruto'

Naruto continued to grip the man's soul as he screamed for him to stop. With one final tug the soul and the body separate, the body goes limp and dies. The black chakra on his hand spread to over the soul, absorbing it then residing back into Naruto's hand.

Naruto reached and gripped the scythe holding the dead body, with a quick tug the body fell off the blade. He turns to Kurenai who had now closed her eyes and covered her eyes. He touches her shoulder and she flinches and opens her eyes. At the sight of naruto she lunged forward and clung to him as more tears fell.

After felling her latch onto him he felt all his strength leave his body and fell back into unconsciousness. Kurenai felt him go limp she looked to see his face had returned to normal, she pulled him into his chest and cried.


End file.
